NCISTorchwood Crosswords Introduction
by VonVoltair
Summary: NCIS-Torchwood Crosswords Introduction/Pro-log  A short Introduction to the world we are trying to recreate.
1. NCIS Torchwood Crosswords Introduction

NCIS- Torchwood Crosswords Fan Fiction Introduction

This fan fiction was written as a co-opt effort between ( Fan Fiction Writes): vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

Below Is a quick summery, and index of terms and events (Subject to change as story progresses)

NCIS-Torchwood Crossover

.

-Book 1- When Worlds Collide

-Chapter 1- Ripple in Time

-Chapter 2- Objects in Motion

-Chapter 3- And Everything Changes

-Chapter 4- Torchwood

-Chapter 5- Prelude to a Storm

-Chapter 6- Crossing over

.

-Book 2- Brave New World

-Chapter 1- Days Gone By

-Chapter 2- Learning Curve

-Chapter 3- Things we Lost

.

**-Index of Terms, People, and Events-**

**World 234**- Torchwood Universe- Paranormal / Extraterrestrial Activity Extremely High.

**World 235**- NCIS Universe- Paranormal Activity Low- Extraterrestrial Activity Low/Mid

.

***Section 13**- Exists in both world 234 and 235. The DoD (Department of Defense) Branch which is currently in charge of Area 51 and Wright Patterson Air Force base Materials. Their functions vary by world from Dealings with Aliens, to testing of secret experiential equipment.

-Section 13, World 234 - Americas answer to the Torchwood Institute. Dealing mostly with Area 51 and other alien artifacts, and undisclosed incident at Groom lake caused a catastrophic failure with in the department. The Remaining members of Section 13 under the guise of the DoD reached out to Torchwood to rebuild their ranks in the sprit of international cooperation. Torchwood now has access to all Area 51 records.

-Section13, World 235- A DoD branch which handles all Area 51 and WPAFB related materials. Extent to which any extraterrestrial involvement is noted is low to none.

.

**Torchwood- World 234**

-The **Torchwood Institute** (or "**Torchwood**" for short) was an organization founded in 1879 to protect Great Britain from extraterrestrial threat and to capture the Doctor (whom Queen Victoria regarded as a threat) and also to secure alien technology for Britain. Under the later leadership of Jack Harkness, it had a more ecumenical agenda of protecting the world. Torchwood began an International co-op to broaden their resources with other governments shortly after Jack took command.

-** Torchwood- World 235**

-No Such Agency Exists as extraterrestrial threats in this dimension are small and often ignored by most governments at the present.

.

**NCIS- World 234**

-The **Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS)**, formerly the **Naval Investigative Service (NIS)** is a federal agency created to investigate cases that are related to the US Navy forces. The current director for NCIS is Director Jennifer Sheppard. As Director of the agency Jennifer Sheppard has some information on the Section 13 and Torchwood agencies. Her clearance however has left her with mostly vague rumors and a concern for their legitimate actions in the states and over seas.

**NCIS World 235**

- The **Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS)**, formerly the **Naval Investigative Service (NIS)** is a federal agency created to investigate cases that are related to the US Navy forces. The current director for NCIS is Leon Vance.

Director Vance considers anything about Area 51 or the Rumored section 13 to be nothing more than just that, rumors. An opinion that will soon change...

.

**Von'Voltair Family**

- World 234. A power aristocratic family from the UK with ties to unworldly powers. Their ancestry is littered with mysterious bargains with in human powers. One such bargin led to the birth of Cassandra, Luna's mother. Although mysteriously vanished (Most likely at her own families hands due to her belligerence and rebellious nature) Her daughter lives on, far from their reach. While Cassandra never knew her father, her secret heritage and ties to a race long thought lost will come back to haunt her daughter.

-World 235. A power aristocratic family from the UK who excel in breading world champion horses for the elite and powerful. Cassandra would be mother of Luna, died at a young age in an riding accident.

.

**Todd Family**

-World 234. A summer trip to the UK before his wedding led to Mr Todd having a tryst with a beautiful and mysterious young woman he met there. Their rendezvous ended up producing a child, and child Mr Todd found out about years later after returning to the states and starting a family of his own. While he kept in touch with the woman, he never saw her again, and only in his later years, ill and alone did he admit his secret to his daughter.

-World 235. Mr Todd never had a fling in the UK before his wedding , as the young woman who would have caught his eye had died years earlier.

.

**The Watchers**

- The Watchers (no one knows their true name) are a race of inter-dimensional beings charged with protecting the dimensional vale between worlds so that one reality does not bleed into another. These creatures do not associate with others out side of the vale.

While they allow beings who have the natural ability to move between parallel streams in time and space to do so, they are charged with repairing any damage, or tears in the vales surrounding whole new dimensions.

Why they have yet to attend to the tear which caused the events transpiring between World 234 and World 235 is unclear, and yet they seem to have set into motion events that will effect all involved, but to what end.

.

.

WORLD 234

World 234- Torchwood

Name: Captain Jack Harkness

**Race**: Near Human/Unknown **Rank**: Torchwood -Former UK Leader Torchwood Washington Leader (currently)

Name: Gwen Cooper 

**Race**: Human **Rank **Torchwood UK Officer- Defacto UK Office Leader

-Placed in charge of starting the US Branch of Torchwood after a disaster with in section 13, in the "sprit" of international coperation, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper were solely responsible for the recruitment of NCIS Agent Todd, and her sister.

.

Name: Caitlin Todd

**Race**: Human **Rank**: Torchwood -Former NCIS Special Agent

Name: Luna Von'Voltair (Luna Voltair)

**Race**: Near Human/ Unrevealed **Rank **Torchwood -Former NCIS Agent

-Caitlin Todd and Luna Von'Voltair are half sisters, on their fathers side. Reunited under mysterious circumstances, they became part of everyday life for each other both in and out of work. After tragedy struck a rift became apparent between Caitlin and her NCIS team members. It was at this moment that 2 people recruited her and her sister away into the mysterious International Torchwood group.

.

Name: Vivian Blackadder 

**Race**: Human **Rank **Torchwood -Current FBI Liaison

Name: Trent Knort

**Race**: Human **Rank**: Torchwood -Current CIA Liaison

.

-Vivian Blackadder and Trent Knort were both recruited by Torchwood due in part to their experience with the NCIS, and who's former agents were now running the DC Torchwood branch. While their contributions are not noted much, they do a lot of behind the scenes work and funnel information back to the agents. In Vivian Blackadder becomes a full member of Torchwood shortly after the FBI begins to question her involvement in the investigations of several DoD (Section 13) murders. While technically being "reassigned" instead of fired she find her new work much more rewarding. CIA were aware of something arye with in the DoD and were more than happy to assign Trent as the Liaison between the DC Torchwood branch and their own Agency.

.

Name: Darrell Vanlorn  
**Race:** Faynalian (Fay)** Rank **Industrialist & CEO- Vanlorrn Industries

Having arrived on earth over 150+ Years ago, the man now known as Darrell Vanlorrn is from a race of aliens who found the race of Humans vastly interesting . Unlike his most his brethren, he chose to stay and live among the humans making a name for him self as well as a small empire. Allying him self with the Torchwood organization in order to protect him self should he need it in future situations.  
He found himself and his mufti-million dollar corporation funding Torchwoods new DC Offices. He decided to become more involved with the DC Torchwood branch after meeting its new staff... much to the staffs dismay.

.

Name: Zoe Jane  
**Race**: Artificial **Rank **Torchwood - Sectary/Security

Created by Ianto to be the constant sentry of the Torchwood 6 the DC Branch, Zoe functions in the main capacity as a secretary keeping all unauthorized persons from entering the Torchwood offices. In the event of a breach or assault on the facility, she is programed to become the first and last line of defense for the Torchwood Agents.

.

.

World 234- NCIS

Name: Jennifer Sheppard

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS -Director

.

Name: Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Race**: Human (Deceased circa 2005) **Rank**: NCIS -Former NCIS Special Agent in Charge -MCRT

Name: Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo

**Race**: Human **Rank **NCIS - NCIS Special Agent in Charge -MCRT

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the former head of NCIS's MCRT along with special agents, Todd, DiNozzo and McGee. He was seen as a father figure to Abby, friend and Mentor to Kate, and possible romantic interest for Kate's sister Luna. All that changed in an instance when for no reason, Ari instead of shooting Kate, changed his aim and took out Agent Gibbs in full view of Kate and Tony.

After the death of Special Agent Gibbs, Tony was promoted to Special Agent in Charge of the MCRT. For a time he worked along side Agents McGee, Todd and Officer David. Unfortunately tensions rose between him and Kate, and he soon found her along with her sister transferred to work as NCIS "Liaisons" to a mysterious international group who seemed according to McGee and Abby to be linked to all the "Freaky Stuff" in the area.

.

Name: Ziva David

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS- Special Liaison Officer Mosaad -MCRT

Ziva had been "Sent" To help assist in stopping her brother from reigning terror upon the NCIS team whom he has butted heads with in the past and became obsessed with. Although she couldn't prevent him from killing the lead agent, Agent Gibbs, she did stop him from killing Agent Todd.

Weeks later she was re assigned as a more permeate members of the MCRT team at Director Sheppard's request. She found her self constantly bickering with, as well as flirting with Agent DiNozzo, much to the Ire of Kate. For some time Ziva felt that she was the reason the sisters were re-assigned.

.

Name: Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, Dr Donald Mallard

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS- Special Agent, Forensic Expert, and Chief Medical Examiner.

Abby was best friends with both Kate, and Luna she begrudgingly gave into the idea of having Luna hired as her assistant at NCIS, a decision she never regretted. She, more so than Ducky was often seen as Luna's confidant. She knows more about Luna that she ever let on to anyone else….

Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard was often the confidant of both Caitlin and Gibbs. He was often viewed by Luna as the father figure she never had. He Went so far as with the help of Kate and Abby arrange a dinner date between Gibbs and Luna. While their plane worked, it also had a tragic outcome.

After the death of Gibbs, McGee was promoted to full Agent status in the light of the re assignment of Caitlin Todd a few months later.

Abby still harbors a deep guilt of not being able to do more for her friends in light of Gibbs death. She took it very hard, and even harder when Luna and Kate were taken almost completely out of her life except for the random weekly phone calls….

Ducky took Gibbs death better then any of them, at least on the outside. After Kate, and Luna left NCIS he spent his time with Tony and Abby. Every year on the Anniversary of Gibbs death, he shows up at Gibbs old place, now inhabited by Tony. Along with Kate's sister they sit over a bottle of bourbon as he retells stories of the good old days with Gibbs…

.

.

WORLD 235

World 235- Torchwood

Name: Captain Jack Harkness/ Jack Harkness

**Race**: Human (Deceased Circa 1941) /Unknown** Rank**: Captain- World War II/ Unknown

.

Name: Gwen Cooper 

**Race**: Human (Deceased Circa 2000) **Rank **South Wales Police officer

.

Name: Caitlin Todd

**Race**: Human (Deceased Circa 2005) **Rank**: Former NCIS Special Agent

.

Name: Luna Von'Voltair (Luna Voltair)

**Race**: Unknown **Rank **Not Available: No such person found

.

-Open File:

Captain Jack Harkness was a Volunteer during World War II. Died in action 1941. No other files found.

Gwen Cooper was a South Wales Police officer, Died in the line of duty 2000.

Caitlin Todd was a former member of NCIS. Died in the line of duty 2005

Luna Von'Voltair. No matches found: No such person exists.

.

World 235- NCIS

Name: Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS -NCIS Special Agent in Charge -MCRT

.

Name: Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo

**Race**: Human **Rank **NCIS - NCIS Special Agent -MCRT

.

Name: Ziva David

**Race**: Human** Rank**: NCIS- Former Liaison Officer Mosaad- Probationary Agent NCIS-MCRT

.

Name: Timothy McGee

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS -NCIS Special Agent -MCRT

.

Name: Abby Scuito

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS- Forensic Expert.

.

Name: Dr Donald Mallard

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS- Chief Medical Examiner

.

Name: Leon Vance

**Race**: Human **Rank**: NCIS- Director


	2. Introduction 2: Alien RacesTech Files

NCIS- Torchwood Crosswords Fan Fiction Introduction

Part II

This fan fiction was written as a co-opt effort between (fanfiction dot net names):

vonvoltair & ncistorchwood

(Work in Progress)

.

Before merge:

**World 234**- Torchwood Universe- Paranormal / Extraterrestrial Activity Extremely High.

**World 235**- NCIS Universe- Paranormal Activity Low- Extraterrestrial Activity Low/Mid

.

-Alien Races/ Tech Background File-

.

.

**File 165**

**Race**: Anubrakin

**Home World**: Anubrak

**Race Classification:** Humanoid Arachnid Hybrid

**Home world Classification**: Dying Empire

A race with biotechnological achievements. Their society functions on a 3 cast tier system.

-The top tier of the Cast system is the ruling class

-The Hive Queen- Regents- Diplomats

They mostly consist of dark skinned Humanoid type appearance with black or white hair and black eyes.

-The Second tier is the Worker Cast

-Mystics- Scientists- Labors

They mostly consist of lighter skinned Humanoid type appearance with varied colored hair and eyes. The more noble born in this class has been known to some times have black eyes. Many in the sub labor class have 4 sets of arms.

-The Third tier is the Warrior Cast

-Warriors-Defenders-Hunter Seekers-

These are the most spider like of the race, each subclass with varying body styles depending on duty and breeding.

*Warriors have hardened and large bulky bodies and normally are seen with 6 sets of legs, and two or 4 sets of arms.

*Defenders are smaller than the warriors but have a similar body style, but consistently have 4 arms. They have also been known to spit toxic venom which causes the target to become disoriented and burned, while non lethal still deadly combined with hand to hand combat.

*Hunter Seekers are the smallest of the warrior class. Never normally seen with more than 4 legs and 2 arms, they have the ability to compact their bodies in order to camouflage them selves to blend in better with other humanoid species. While not assassins they are used as recon, and sent in as 2 man teams when recovering objects or hired by outsiders to seek objects of their desire.

like the Defenders they can spit a toxin that causes their target to become burned, and is used primarily when trying to escape. Unlike the other 2 more armored sub classes, the Hunter Seekers bare little armor on their fully un compacted bodies, but bear toxins in their claws which cause their victims to become slightly disoriented for a short period of time.

While not much more is known about their bio tech, and their society it is know that most of their race was obligated century's ago by an known force. Many venture to keep away from this race as they are an unknown, though as of late it has been rumored they have been buying up all sorts of alien artifacts, and are looking for something.

They seem to currently have their eyes focused on something upon earth.

.

.

.

**File 167**

**Race**: Lykaran

**Home world** : Lykara

**Race Classification**: Humanoid Reptilian

**Home world Classification**: World Status Destroyed -Allies of the Anubrakin Empire.

The Reptilian race known as the Lykaran were one of the only known allies of the Anubrakin Empire. They were a race of nature lovers and mystics. They believed in the power of the mind and beyond over that of the machine. Their looks have been described to Very Reptilian, to just humanoid with reptilian features. Almost all Lykaran's have Black, yellow or red eyes.

The Anubrakin and their love of Bio-technology were great allies of the Lykaran, and the two rose and fell as one against the great unknown enemy that decimated most of the Anubrakin empire. While little is known about the structure of their society, it was rumored that the most powerful of their female high priests were able to bind their sprits to other body's in time of crisis.

Though only a hand full of the race is know to have survived to date, and the soul binding art seemingly lost. They are still regarded as a fierce yet spiritual race. Most surviving Lykaran's can be found living amongst the scattered remains of the Anubrakin Empires Home world and outlying outposts.

.

.

.

**File 137**

**Race**: Faynalian (Often called The Fay)

**Home world:** Faynalia

**Race Classification:** Humanoid/Nymph-Fay

**Home world Classification**: Unknown

A race with elemental ties. Not much is known about their society except for their believe in mysticism, they have been know to change their appearance to adapt them and help them blend into the worlds they visit. In past century's they had been known to frequent earth. Though a peaceful race they had been know to be mischievous. They were once written about in legends and sung about in songs. They possess great strength, agility and sensory perception even being able to read some races surface thoughts.

In today's world, they still visit from time to time to observe humanity's growth. A few of the elder Fey who first found our world fascinating chose to stay. These Fay though few in number have found ways to circumvent the system and rose to power... of sorts. While 100's of years old, they pass their family wealth down through their "Generations" reinventing them selves any time too many questions are asked, or if they are to "Old" to un their companies any longer.

Four most noted Fay files from the Torchwood network included-

Nathan Stark- Global Dynamics Research and Development - UK

Usagi Serena Tsukino- Tuskino Inc. -Jap

Darrell Vanlorrn- Vanlorrn Industries- US

Bill Gates- Microsoft- US

.

.

.

File: Undesignated

**Race:** Gallifreyans aka Time Lords

**Home world:** Gallifrey

**Race Classification:** Advanced Humanoid

**Home world Classification:** Dead World

Little Known Fact:

The Doctor wasn't the only Renegade Time Lord to rebel against his people, and was not the only one who survived the Time Lords destruction, though he believed so at the time. Less than a hand few remain hidden.

(Work in Progress)


End file.
